


Hypno's Great Day

by Hydrathos



Series: Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Deepthroating, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hypnotism, Knotting, Large Cock, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrathos/pseuds/Hydrathos
Summary: It's Sarah's first day as a pokemon trainer heading out to get her first pokemon. Tired of walking, she decides to have a short nap in an "abandoned" clearing.Hypno just wants to fuck.
Relationships: Sleeper | Hypno/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679815
Kudos: 151





	Hypno's Great Day

Today was the start of Sarah’s pokemon adventure. Because her family worked on a Combee farm, she wasn’t able to go on her own pokemon adventure until her parents could hire some workers to help around, which didn’t happen until she was 18. Now a responsible young lady, she was ready to take life by the horns. But first, to get ready for the day.

Looking in the mirror, she admired her appearance. This new chapter in her life was such a big event that she had gotten special clothes. A mid-thigh length blue skirt with black leggings underneath would help her moderate her body temperature, as well as give her full ability to move (unlike proper adventuring pants). She wore a nice tight black shirt with a pokeball logo in the center, accenting the curves of her slim figure. While she wasn’t at all tall for her age, she wasn’t severely short either, standing at a good 5”3. Her long brown hair was tied back into a ponytail, keeping it away from her face and showing off her grassy green eyes. She put on her blue jean vest, which gave her space to put some handy supplies without being too bulky or hard to take off. She gave a satisfied huff, turned around and slung her bag over her right arm and ran downstairs. 

Her parents had said their goodbyes the night previous, now out working with the combees in the field. They saw her walking down the path to the main road, waving before returning back to their work. Once she reached the main road she knew what was ahead of her. Walking. _So. Much. Walking._

The dirt path lead down into a forest, known to be filled with low to mid level pokemon, often overlooked as they were too strong for starting trainers, but too off the path for those who would find the forest a good grinding location. Sarah’s family lived in peace with the pokemon who call the forest home, so fortunately for her, she never got attacked. 

Once she reached a small secluded but open part of the forest she decided to set camp there to rest for a while. Because she was now an adult, the pokemon professor was not supplying Sarah with her first pokemon. Her parents did offer a combee (something they had a lot of at home) but she decided that she would catch her first pokemon using her own trainer abilities. Taking out a thin but comfy blanket, she took off her bag and spread it out. Satisfied with the location of the blanket, she set herself down. 

Deciding that the clearing was private enough she took off her vest, shirt and bra. She searched the edge of the clearing , double checking that she was alone. Spreading herself out, she laid on the blanket peacefully.

Apparently, she fell asleep.

And apparently, she wasn’t alone.

There, above her, stood a larger-than-average Hypno, pendulum hanging over her face. Mind too fuzzy to remember not to look at it, she watched the pendulum swing back and forth, the cotton in her head only thickening as her focus drifted away. She started to feel weak as her eyes drooped lower and lower, still watching the pendulum swing left to right, right to left. 

The Hypno, deciding that Sarah was fully under his control, placed his pendulum down on the ground and gently, as to avoid the girl from getting startled and awakened from his control, pulled off her skirt. His dick, just starting to peak out of his practically-invisible yellow sheath, twitched in excitement. Laying her back on the ground, he slid off her leggings and shoes, leaving her completely exposed. Her boobs were larger than he could fully grab in one hand, her nipples already hard. His cock, while soft, was half-way out of his sheath. Thick and long, his cock pulsed weakly as it began to harden. Hypno let out a moan, knowing that it has been far too long since he’d done anything like this.

He checked the girl for any signs of awakening from his hypnosis before flipping her over and lifting her onto her hands and knees, admiring how the position emphasized her curvy behind. His cock was almost at full mast now, 14 inches long and as wide as a beer bottle. He lined the pulsing tip up with her moist cunt, admiring the size difference between his cock’s bloated head and her small hole. He nudged the tip in, feeling resistance right away. 

Sarah was a virgin.

More insistently, he slowly pushed in his entire cock head, sighing as he felt her pussy walls quiver already at his size. He lined himself up for the perfect jab, his larger body dwarfing her smaller frame. His cock gave another pulse of growth as he grabbed her waist and _smashed_ their hips together. Shoving his way in inch by solid inch, he could feel her body trying to push him out. Forcing more and more of his monster cock inside her tiny body, he could feel himself push through her hymen. A huge glob of pre smeared against her cervix as he paused for a moment, before pulling a small portion of his huge tool out. 

He _slammed_ it back in, thrusting in more and more of his massive cock, the power making her boobs swing back and forth. Over and over he pulled an inch out and slammed two more in, his cock now fully hard at an impressive 17 inches and as wide as a wine bottle. He could feel her cervix blocking the rest of his impressive cock into the girl, so with one hand he kept holding her waist, and with the other grabbed her shoulder for better leverage. 

With one powerful thrust of his cock he plunged into the forbidden tightness of her womb. It hugged his cockhead so deliciously, milking out more huge globs of pre. With every push forward of his hips, his cock made a bulge in her stomach, growing larger and larger as he fit more and more of his huge member into the young girl. Pulling her back and standing up, the bulge of his cock was only emphasised as he stood with her sitting on his cock, gravity now helping him bury inside her. Grabbing her shoulders he harshly shoved her down, forcing the last 4 inches of his enormous dick deep inside her body. With one final shove, his cock was finally balls deep inside her snug body. The Hypno moaned as he _finally_ felt himself fully buried in her clenching cunt. As he let himself enjoy the feeling of his cock fully inside the girl, Sarah awoke from her hypnosis, letting out a sharp cry of surprise. She looked down to see her usually flat stomach being pushed outwards by the enormous object grinding inside her pussy. She panicked, twisting and turning, trying to push herself off of the too big thing lodged inside her. The Hypno jabbed his hips upwards at this, moaning as her panic caused her already tight pussy to clench even harder, bringing him even more pleasure. 

Unfortunately for her, his cock was too big to slide out of her when she fell onto the ground. 

Fortunately for the Hypno, she landed ass up face down. 

He knelt over her ass, slapping it once, and then again as Sarah realized what situation she was really in. Foolishly, she tried to drag her body out of the Hypno’s grasp, only for him to easily pull her ass onto a better position for him. He rammed the rest of his pulsing cock into her pussy and started off with a fast pace, jack-hammering his huge tool into her too small pussy. Her boobs swung erratically as her body lurched with his pounding, serving as his fuck toy. As he continued to brutally fuck into her small body, small moans were forced out of her mouth. 

He grabbed her arms and pulled back, managing to shove his dick even deeper into her overwhelmed body. The bulge in her stomach grew and shrunk with the swing of his hips, her stomach bending backwards for his delight. As the Hypno used her body, she felt his hips smash harsher against her own hips, his thrusts growing more and more erratic. The base of his cock was slowly but sure pulsing larger and larger, his knot nudging up against her clit. 

This set her off, her orgasms shaking her entire body as she yelled out in pleasure. With the rapid clenching and unclenching of her pussy, the Hypno took the opportunity to force his knot into her already over crowded pussy, grinding deeper and deeper. When she was reaching the end of her orgasm she felt the impossibly thick knot growing even more, stretching her to the absolute limit. With a few more sharp thrust of his hips the Hypno started to cum,

And cum he did. Huge strings of cum quickly making the bulge of his cock head disappear from her stomach, replaced with the growing quantity of his cum. Her ballooning form made her body panic, causing her pussy to twitch and milk his cock even more. He placed her back on the ground so he could lean his hips as deep as possible into her hole, his cock shooting more and more thick pokemon cum far inside her womb. String after string, he just kept cumming, forcing more and more into her bloated body. He ground his hips into her ass as his load started to slow, the absolute fountain of cum turning more into a dribble until it was just small strings. 

The Hypno didn’t wait for his knot to go down, pulling his cock out fast. Her body, still young and tight despite the brutal fuck it just endured, let only a small quantity of the Hypnos cum escape her cervix, keeping her stomach huge and full of his cum. She turned her head to look up to the now standing Hypno, absolutely shocked as the monstrous size of his dick. If the Hypno hadn’t just had it buried deep inside her, she would have never believed that even half of a dick of that size could fit inside her, let alone the entirety of it. 

The Hypno’s cock did not soften at all, perking up even larger as he saw her ravaged form. Propping up her ass yet again, he lined his massive engorged cock head up with her puckered asshole and slowly, _forcefully_ , pushed his cock against it until it gave up, surrendering to the absolute beast the Hypno was. Unlike before, he didn’t give her any time to adjust to his size, immediately thrusting in and out of her. She could feel his cock throbbing inside her, reaching deeper and deeper, moans and yells of ecstasy coming from the girl. 

The Hypno grunted in effort, hunching over her, pushing more and more of his now 18 inch monster tool inside the small girl. He brutally drilled into her, pushing her body into the ground with each shove of his hips. Again and again, his cock swung in and out of her smaller body, knot still formed and ready to get buried into her yet again. She could feel him speed up, trying and failing to shove the last few inches of his cock in, the knot not far behind. Lifting her up, he tried another angle, ramming into her again and again, yet the knot still couldn’t be forced inside her extraordinarily tight insides. His thrusts grew more and more insistent as he got more frustrated, hands gripping her waist harshly as he attempted to force the last of himself in. 

With a scream of delight, she could feel him grinding his knot against her hole. The Hypno now using his psychic powers alongside gravity to push through the tight ring of her ass. Again and again, he sharply jabs his hips into her ass, her hole slowly but surely stretching over his knot. With a brutal thrust and a loud _shloorp!_ he was in. Rocking back and forth deep inside her clenching ass, he moaned in pleasure as his cock fired off more cum into her pleasure filled body. Grinding inside her, he came more and more, filling her up with his thick pokemon cum. Twitching and pulsing, he kept on cuming. Sarah felt only pleasure as her body stretched to the limit, massive cock and two ginormous loads making her look ready to deliver twins. Finally his stream came to an end, cock still giving a small twitch here and there, with a few strands of cum weakly shooting out. The Hypno sighed in content, the urgent need to breed with the nearest female not as strong as before. 

His knot softened and shrank, but the huge girth of his massive cock stopped more than just a dribble of cum from escaping her tight ass. Slowly his cock also softened as he pulled out, loving the view of cum pouring out of a ravaged sexy woman. Sarah pushed herself up and watched as more cum ran out of her gaping asshole. She reached down and dragged her finger in the thick white cum, bringing her finger back to her mouth to taste it. She moaned at it, the masculine musk of the pokemon cum sending her over sensitive body into another orgasm. 

The Hypno couldn’t stand the extraordinary hot sight in front of him, his breeding urges flaring back up as the smell of a horny female, his cock quick to follow. Swinging while he walked, Sarah watched the Hypno march up to her sitting form and press the tip of his cock to her mouth. She opened her jaw right away, too thoroughly sexed to care about how it all started, just wanting to taste more delicious sperm.

His cock throbbed in anticipation, as huge and unyielding as ever. With just the first 3 inches of his cock in her mouth, he wanted more. Standing over her head and grabbing it with his hands, he forced his cock down her throat, enjoying the feeling of her frantic swallows and gags against his engorged member. As her throat expanded more and more to accommodate his size, her neck bulged with the girth of his cock. As he shoved more and more down her throat, his cock over sensitive, he could feel it push into her stomach, some cum pushing upwards with the new escape. 

Once he had his entire cock buried into her mouth, he gave some small but powerful thrusts. Sarah could hardly breathe, only able to smell the addictive scent of the rutting Hypno. His cock swelled up in thickness, compensating for the lack of knot, his penetrations getting more urgent. Over and over until he gripped her throat to ram his cock as deep into her as possible and cumming for a third time. This load was smaller than the previous two, but was by no means small. As his third load accompanied his second in her stomach, he was able to watch her stomach grow, fulfilling his animalistic need to breed the female. More and more cum shot out of his cock into her, plumping Sarah up with the Hypno’s seed, marking her as his fuck toy. 

Not yet done with his load, he pulled out and came over her face, covering it with just a few strings. As she slumped over in exhaustion, he moved to cum over her chest and boobs, his load nearly done. He aimed the last few shots into her mouth, still open after being forced to accommodate for the monstrous Hypno cock. Sarah fell unconscious as the pokemon sat beside her, cock finally shrinking and softening back into his sheath. As the Hypno looked over her cum covered fucked out body, he knew that he would return back to her again someday.


End file.
